La Foudre Ne Tombe Jamais Deux Fois Au Même Endroit
by titpuce86
Summary: Et pourtant la réincarnation vient mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues de cet adage. Chapitre 2: Au moment de mourir pour la seconde fois, Kushina se dit que sa vie n'avait pas tant changé que cela et que si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à suivre la même voie.
1. Kyuubi

**La Foudre Ne Tombe Jamais Deux Fois Au Même Endroit**

**Disclaimer** : HP et Naruto appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et à toutes les personnes et compagnies à qui ils en ont vendu les droits. Personnes dont je ne fais malheureusement pas partie, ce qui veut dire que je ne gagne pas un kopeck en écrivant cette histoire.

**AN **: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « foudre ».

* * *

De toutes les façons dont aurait pu mourir Uzumaki Naruto – et il en existait pléthore vu sa profession hautement risquée de ninja, qui plus est au beau milieu d'une guerre entre Villages shinobi – celle-ci ne figurait certainement pas en haut de la liste. Il fallait dire que pour le jinchuuriki du Kyuubi no Kitsune, l'Invocateur de Crapauds et le nouveau Sage des Crapauds, mourir frappé par la foudre alors qu'on avait tant d'ennemis avait quelque chose d'horriblement ironique. Comme si le destin avait décidé que, puisque vous ne vouliez pas mourir malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il vous avait envoyées et tous les ennemis qu'il vous avait créés, il lui revenait alors la tâche de se débarrasser personnellement de vous. Et Naruto avait beau dire qu'il ne croyait ni au destin, ni à la fatalité, il n'empêche que même avec sa résistance physique habituelle, une volée d'éclairs (les vrais pas ceux, beaucoup plus faibles, générés par les ninjas) en pleine face ne pardonnait pas. Et c'est ainsi que Uzumaki Naruto s'éteignit dans la fleur de l'âge avant d'avoir pu réaliser son rêve de devenir Hokage.

Notre histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là s'il n'y avait pas eu un deuxième protagoniste impliqué dans cet accident mortel. Kyuubi no Kitsune. Le Yondaime Hokage avait créé son Sceau de telle façon à ce que lorsque Naruto périrait, il entrainerait avec lui le bijuu. Seulement voilà, les bijuus sont immortels et malgré tout son pouvoir, Shinigami-sama ne pouvait pas entraîner leurs âmes dans son royaume. Mais en prenant la vie et l'âme de Namikaze Minato, Shinigami-sama avait passé un pacte avec lui, un pacte qui stipulait qu'à la mort de Naruto, le Kyuubi ne pourrait plus se reformer dans les pays ninjas. Et Shinigami-sama s'enorgueillissait de n'avoir qu'une seule parole. Par conséquent, puisque la mort était impossible, ne restait plus qu'une seule solution pour tenir sa promesse : l'exil du Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Et donc, à l'instant où il se pensait enfin délivré de son hôte, Kyuubi se retrouva nourrisson faible et vagissant et oh si terriblement humain. Ses cris de colère ne parurent aux yeux des infirmières qui l'entouraient que ceux d'un nouveau-né séparé de sa mère et n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que cela. Les travailleuses de l'orphelinat décidèrent qu'il était un enfant difficile, perpétuellement indisposé et pleurant et criant bien plus que ses petits camarades. D'ailleurs rapidement, il quitta la pouponnière et fut placé dans une pièce à l'écart, où ses pleurs et ses hurlements ne dérangeaient pas les autres enfants.

Au bout d'un temps, sa colère s'apaisa et il put de nouveau réfléchir rationnellement. Il explora de son mieux les limites de son nouveau corps (énormes : son cou ne pouvait même pas encore supporter sa tête et ne parlons même pas de se mouvoir autrement qu'en agitant vaguement les pieds et les mains, une vision horrible, complètement floue) et de son environnement (il passait presque toutes ses journées dans un berceau, à part lorsqu'il était nourri ou changé, une expérience particulièrement humiliante, et il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui se disait autour de lui). Le seul point positif dans cette histoire est qu'il avait conservé une partie de ses pouvoirs. Pour être honnête, il s'agissait plus de miettes que d'autre chose, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien (sa nouvelle situation et ses années d'emprisonnement dans des jinchuurikis lui avaient appris la patience et à voir le bon côté des choses s'il ne voulait pas devenir complètement fou dans ses prisons).

Avec le fil des années, ce bonus lui parût bien faible, surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de malaxer son chakra comme il l'avait fait pendant des siècles, jinchuuriki ou pas jinchuuriki. Ses pouvoirs semblaient avoir changé drastiquement et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre précisément comment s'en servir. Mais une fois cela fait, il n'eut aucune difficulté, ni aucun remords d'ailleurs, à les utiliser pour asseoir sa complète domination sur le petit univers clos que constituait l'orphelinat où il avait échoué. Désormais, même les adultes lui obéissaient inconsciemment. Ce qui pour tout dire commençait à être mortellement ennuyeux. Pas au point qu'il avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années enfermé dans des jinchuurikis, mais assez pour qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à se trouver une nouvelle source d'amusement.

Fort heureusement, c'était à ce moment-là qu'avait débarqué Albus Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur. Et cette rencontre avait ouvert pour Kyuubi des trésors de nouvelles possibilités d'amusement et de sources de pouvoir. Il fallait bien avouer cependant que Poudlard s'était une déception. Même si c'était toujours mieux que cet ennuyeux orphelinat, et même si Dumbledore rendait les choses délicieusement plus compliquées pour lui, Kyuubi était parvenu au sommet de la hiérarchie officieuse (mais bien plus réaliste que celle officielle) de l'école avant la fin de sa scolarité. Certes, le petit interlude avec le Basilic avait été distrayant mais l'un dans l'autre, Kyuubi attendait avec impatience de pouvoir quitter Poudlard pour exercer ces manipulations sur le reste du monde.

Trente ans plus tard, Kyuubi devait admettre qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Tous ces Sangs-Purs, tellement persuadés de leur supériorité, et qui n'hésitaient pourtant pas à ramper devant lui, qui ne se rebellaient pas lorsqu'il les punissait, aussi cruelle que soit la leçon. Et de pouvoir torturer, tuer et manipuler en toute impunité lui rendaient plus agréable ce corps malgré toutes ces ennuyantes limitations qui l'avaient tant dérangé lorsqu'il était né de nouveau. Et ce soir, il avait décidé de s'accorder une petite gâterie : il avait laissé tous ses lèches-bottes derrière et ce soir, il tuerait en personne. Il en serait presque venu à plaindre la famille qu'il allait détruire: après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait complètement laisser libre cours à ses instincts sans avoir à se préoccuper de ce qui le ferait passer pour un fou auprès de ses sbires, de ce qui le rendrait trop inhumain à leurs yeux. Non ce soir, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie et tant pis pour les Potter.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement choisi cette famille, il aurait très bien pu prendre n'importe quelle autre, mais le rat avait été tellement, pathétiquement heureux de lui apporter la localisation de ses anciens amis que Kyuubi avait cédé à la facilité. Oh, il ne croyait absolument pas à cette prophétie, après tout les prophéties n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'ineptie à moins d'avoir été prononcées par Destinée elle-même et elle ne parlait jamais à travers des humains. Malheureusement, il semblait que les Potter et probablement cet irritant Dumbledore y croyaient suffisamment pour barder de protections et d'alertes le cottage du couple, des protections qui allaient sûrement rameuter le ban et l'arrière-ban de ses opposants pour défendre leurs _amis et alliés_ (et oh combien Kyuubi détestait ces deux mots et leur préférait infiniment ceux d'ennemis, de larbins, de sbires, de mignons, d'esclaves, de vaincus et de victimes).

Pestant par devers-lui, Kyuubi se résigna à donner des morts rapides, mais aussi violentes que possible à ses victimes de la soirée avant d'aller donner libre cours à ses bas instincts avec des Moldus. Au moins avec eux, il y avait peu de risques qu'il soit interrompu. Il expédia rapidement James Potter, n'eut pas beaucoup plus de difficultés avec sa femme et acheva rapidement le mioche, qui après tout n'offrait pas le moindre intérêt en tant que proie. Et lorsque le sort rebondit vers lui, Kyuubi eut tout juste le temps de pester contre ces gamins qui s'entêtaient à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses plans de domination du monde. Contre ces concentrés d'_innocence_ qui envers et contre tout lui imposaient leur victoire et son amère défaite.


	2. Kushina

**Disclaimer** : rien ne m'appartient et vu le massacre que les auteurs ont fait ou sont en train de faire de leurs œuvres, ce n'est pas plus mal pour ma conscience.

**AN** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème « protéger ».

* * *

**Kushina**

Dans les quelques instants qui précédèrent sa mort, dans ces moments où l'on revoit toute sa vie qui défile devant soi, Uzumaki Kushina (ou plutôt Lily Potter comme elle s'appelait désormais) se fit la remarque que malgré sa réincarnation et le changement radical qui l'accompagnait, sa vie n'avait pas tant changé que cela.

Une fois de plus elle s'était retrouvée avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts.

Une fois de plus elle avait dû quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait et sa famille pour entrer dans une école loin, très loin de chez elle.

Une fois de plus, elle avait pris en grippe un garçon aux cheveux perpétuellement en bataille, même si les mèches brunes n'avaient rien à voir avec le blond éclatant de l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.

Et une fois de plus, lorsqu'elle était parvenue à panser la blessure qu'était sa séparation d'avec Minato, elle avait épousé le garçon qu'elle avait tant décrié pendant leur jeunesse.

Une fois de plus, dès sa sortie de l'école, elle s'était retrouvée au cœur d'une guerre.

Une fois de plus, elle avait porté en elle une créature potentiellement destructrice et malgré tout susceptible d'apporter la victoire à son camp (même si le premier qui oserait comparer son second fils à Kyuubi se retrouverait avec l'intégralité des couteaux de cuisine dans son corps, elle était peut-être une civile dans cette vie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait appris à l'Académie ninja de Konoha et elle ne laisserait certainement personne insulter ainsi l'un de ses enfants).

Et une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait face à un monstre, dernier rempart entre lui et son fils.

Et une fois de plus, elle allait mourir pour protéger son enfant.

Et une fois de plus, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir eu un peu plus de temps avec son bébé cette fois-ci, d'avoir eu la chance de pouvoir câliner Harry, de le bercer pour l'endormir, de lui chantonner des berceuses à moitié oubliées (et si c'était celles d'un autre âge et d'un autre monde, quelle importance cela avait-il ?), d'être le témoin émerveillé de son premier sourire pour elle, de le voir faire ses premiers pas, dire ses premiers mots, toutes ces premières fois qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir avec Naruto.

Et si elle se réveillait une fois de plus, dans un ailleurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, elle savait qu'elle ne changerait rien.

* * *

Bon c'est plutôt court, même par rapport au premier chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Une petite review, éventuellement accompagnée d'une suggestion pour le prochain réincarné?


End file.
